The Inuyasha Hunters
by Muffin Ruler
Summary: Just like the Crocadile hunter, but with the Inuyasha characters. My friend and I came up with this while eating cake at another friends bday. Cursing, little sexual themes...but my friend did that...::On Hold::
1. Inuyasha

The Inuyasha Hunter  
  
My friend and I came up with this while eating a b-day cake for another friend.confused yet? Plz read this story. If u don't u will be banned from ff.net.just kidding^^U  
  
~*~ I don't own inuyasha, so don't sue^^U ~*~  
  
Two girls we're walking through the forest. One had fox ears and a fox tail. She looked like she was always happy. She had Simi- short hair that was black and brown/black eyes. She was carrying a microphone.  
  
The other girl had wolf ears and a wolf tail. She looked like she couldn't be trusted ((A/N AND SHE CAN'T.ahem.back to the story)) she had short hair that was curled up and has brown eyes. She was also carrying a microphone.  
  
" My name is Kitsune and this is Mai. Today we'll be looking for the half- demon named inuyasha. He has dog-ears and carries around a sword. Look there he is now," she said. The camera guy did a close up on inuyasha's face.  
  
" Notice the dull look on his face. Clearly a sign that he is stupid" said Mai " Huh? What the fu*k? Who said that?" Inuyasha said as he looked around to find the noise.  
  
" We must be careful around him, he looks annoyed, but then again, when is he not?" Kitsune said.  
  
They walked a little closer to get a better look. Inuyasha saw them and thought they were a demon. Then he saw the camera and thought they were trying to take his soul.  
  
" Notice him running this way with his hand on his scabbard. He looks angry. maybe we should come back later." And with that they dissapred.  
  
" Come back here and fight like a man.I mean women.I mean.. ARGGH!!!" inuyasha shouted.  
  
~*~ Well one cappie done.plz tell me if this is good or bad, the other person who helped me with this was Mrfuji666.  
  
I own Kitsune.but Mai belongs to Mrfiji666. Check out my other story if u get the chance, it called Kodocha: inuyasha style.  
  
Well R&R plz, or suffer the consequences 


	2. Shessomaru

Disclaimer: Don't own inuyasha just so ya ppl kno. If u sues me prepare to be blackmailed!!!^__^  
  
Well anyway, I, fuji/mai am helping that idiot Kitsune with this story. ^v^ o and, I CAN TOO BE TRUSTED!!! Sometimes.....but don't haveta listen to me babble about random things and lawsuits. Just read the story m'kay? Loggin out all ya idiots & foos -.^v  
  
-Fuji  
  
Mai was standing with a microphone in front of the camera guy, which cleaned himself off. Kitsune was right behind her and playing with a ball full of treats, that Mai had given her to distract her and take the spotlight. Mai smiled at her own genius. (A/N: WHICH I AM!!MWAHAHAHAHA) She peeked out from behind a bush to spy on shesshomaru.  
  
"hiya! Mai here. Welcome back to inuyasha hunter! Well today we will be spying.....I mean observing on inuyashas older sister, SHESSOMARU!" She threw her hands in the air with a big, evil, fang filled trademark grin. Kitsune looked up from her distraction.  
  
"pssst! He's inuyashas older brother! Not sister you baka!" She made an agitated face and went back to the mysteries of her ball. Mai just stared at her.  
  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE A GARE?!" she yelled with a French accent.  
  
"Well anyways lets take a closer look shall we?" She moved closer. The cameraman gingerly followed. Mai came up right behind Shessomaru. She made a little snicker. Rin watched her with curious eyes. She reached up and grabbed shessomaru by his tail.  
  
"DING DONG DING DONG!" she yelled as she pulled it down as hard as she could "TIME FOR AN INTERVEIW!" Shessomaru turned and sliced at Mai. She leapt up and landed on his arm. Mai then kicked him in his face and tied him up.  
  
"Now as I was saying, time for an interview." She sat cross-legged on top of his head.  
  
"Question one: Are you a boy, or a girl?" Shessomaru looked stunned for a moment. All that was going on bewildered him. First he was just letting Rin run around, minding his own business, now all of a sudden a strange box with a large shiny lens was staring at him and moving in and out and making all sorts of strange noises. But worse of all, this strange female wolf child had over powered him and was asking him strange questions.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious?" He tried to keep a straight face (A/N: cause he aint straight) She paused for a moment then said, "no." He glared at her.  
  
"Would you like me to prove it?!" He yelled, untying his belt. Mai began to blush then hit him hard on the head.  
  
"HELL NO! IM JUST A 12 YEAR OLD KID! YOU'RE RUINING MY YOUNG INNOCENT MIND!!!" Kitsune came out of nowhere.  
  
"Innocent? Yeah right" Mai glared at her.  
  
"Ahem...Next question: Because you are a boy I must know, are you gay or are you just metro-sexual?" Shessomaru became annoyed.  
  
"No and no. I'm straight. Can I go now?!" Mai looked at Kitsune. She was still preoccupied. She turned to the cameraman. He pointed at his watch.  
  
"Okay we're all outta time! Thanks you Shessomaru!" She untied the dog. As soon as he was freed, he jumped on the cameraman and slammed him into the ground rapidity. Then he ran away.  
  
"I just HAD to pick some demon animal show!!!" The cameraman said with tears in his eyes. Mai laughed at his pain.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Poor Rob! Isn't that funny Kitsune? ....Kitsune?" Mai looked at her. Kitsune found out how the ball worked and had started eating.  
  
R&R ppl bai bai! 


	3. Koga

Oi (hey in Japanese) sorry for not being able to write more, but I was at a lost. Well enough of me talking here ya go.

I will now thank people for reviewing my fanfic!

Little Elfling: It makes ya wonder if he is a girl. Thanks for da review, see ya at school

FinalFanatic: Thanks! And remember 'BLANK!'

Livia-sama: Thanks for reviewing, and for editing my story.

Mrfuji666: ...(is all I can say)

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or Mai or Livia-sama. But I own Kit, cause that's me!

-:-Chapter 3:Koga-:-

"Hi, I'm Kit! And this is the Inuyasha Hunter!" Kitsune said.

Corny Opening music starts plays

"What the hell was that?" Mai said.

"Our new theme song!" Kit says excitedly.

Mai looks into the camera and says, "Will you excuse us for a moment?" She then, drags Kitsune off into the distance.

The screen turns a bright yellow with sunflowers on it.

"Please stand by," a nice voice says. Then the nice screen disappears. Mai and Kit appear. Kit has a large bump on her head.

"Sorry folks. That's the last time you hear the theme song," Kit says apologetically, "Today we have a new anchor-type-person......Livia!"

A Girl about the age of 13 comes out. She has shoulder length hair with two dog-ears on top of her head and a fluffy tail like Sesshoumaru. She has a bright green shirt on that says 'Small World Person 3' and dark green shorts that stop at the knee.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Mai shouted.

"Actually, my name is THE UBER GREAT LIVIA-SAMA!" Livia said winking and making a peace sign towards the camera.

"Uh...right. Well Livia will help us today."

"Hold on! Answer my Question!!!" Mai Shouted.

"Well she asked to be part of Inuyasha hunters, so I let her."

"If she said 'Kill yourself' would you?"

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME, I'M IMMORTAL!!" Kit shouted

"Sure, whatever. Just get on with the show," Mai said.

"What's it to you wimpy wolf? It's HER show too!" Livia yelled at Mai.

"I'M NOT A WIMPY WOLF!!" Mai yelled back, vein popping.

"Wimpy wolf! Wimpy wolf!! Nyah nyah!! Your bark is worse than your bite!" Livia said.

"Pfft, sure right," Mai said crossing her arms.

"I knew it, you can't even defend you own dignity!" Livia said, "Wimpy Wolf!"

"Grr, just get on with the show," Mai said.

"Ok, today was going to interview Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe. But the only way to bring him out is to get Kagome to come here....So we're going to use...THE ESSENCE OF KAGOME!!! Want a Hanyou and Wolf demon chasing you? Then get...THE ESSENCE OF KAGOME! And they will come after you. Only ¥1,367 and only sold in my mind," Kit says while holding a pretty looking bottle.

"But, who should I spray it on?" Kit says while looking for someone to spray it on. She saw Livia and Mai fighting over a meaningless thing and gets an idea. She walks over to Livia and sprays it on her.

"What did you just do?" Livia asks, after her fight with Mai was over, leaving them both pissed.

"Ummm....water?" Kit says. All of a sudden a Tornado comes and stops in front of Livia. Out of it pops Koga!

"Hey you're not my Kagome. Who are you and why do you smell like Kagome?" Koga said madly.

"NOW!!" Mai shouted as Kit and herself jump out of the bushes with a rope. They tied Koga up to a tree, so he wont run.

" Now ON WITH THE INTERVIEW. Now Koga, what is it between you and Kagome?" Kit asked.

" She is my mate...At least I think she is..." Koga said thoughtfully, "Now will you let me go?"

"Nope we have another question. In volume 14 Kit pops out of nowhere holding then book then goes back, when you first appear and find out Inuyasha Killed all those wolfs, you say and I quote 'Why did you kill my darlings?' Now does that mean you're gay?" Mai asked.

"Yeah and you wear a skirt with your hair in a high pony tail. If you're feminine, maybe you can teach Mai to be feminine to?" Livia says, whispering the last part.

"I CAN BE FEMININE!!!!" Mai shouted.

"Suuuuuuure you can," Livia said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

And, thus, they both start a new argument.

"Do they always do this?" Koga asked sweat drop forming on his head.

"Yeah, but you get used to it," Kit says, "Now answer both there questions."

"Ummmm....I have to go....ummm....to the bathroom," Koga says, as if hiding something. (AN: Ohhhhhhh, is Koga gay? Nobody knows)

"Ok, just come back!" Kit says while smiling. She then unties him.

"Oh, I will, don't worry," Koga says. He runs off, with that tornado thingy following.

"Kit, what did you do?" Livia says, after the fight was over.

"He had to go to the bathroom, so I let him. Believe me, it's not good to hold it in," Kit said as if from experience.

"He was lying, you little piece of crap," Mai says angrily.

"Oh, he was?" Kit says while she thinks. "Hey look! A flash back!"

Flashback

" Ummmm....I have to go....ummm....to the bathroom." Koga says, as if hiding something

-:-End of Flashback-:-

" Now that I think about it, he was stuttering a lot." Kit says.

"Ummm...oops?" Kit says while a sweat drop appeared on her head.

"Why you little-!!!!!" Mai shouts. The bright yellow screen comes back on.

But for some reason you hear the voices. You hear Mai's voice, but most of it is beeps, so it's hard to decipher. Then the screen disappears and there was a red Mai (from anger) and an unconscious Kit on the ground.

"Well, that's the end. This is the Uber Great Livia-sama saying, thanks for coming to see me in this show," Livia says

"They didn't come to see you, ugly." Mai said.

"I'm not ugly!!" Livia shouts.

"Yeah you are!" Mai shouted back.

"At least I'm more feminine, and can spell!" Livia yelled back.

"I CAN SO SPELL!!!"

"Then spell...decipher."

"D...e...k...I...f..e...r"

"WRONG!!! I'm sorry but thanks for playing!"

And, once again, a fight starts.

Then Kit wakes up from her daze.

"See ya next time when we interview the humans starting with Miroku," Kit says and the credits start to roll.

-:-End-:-

Well, how was it? Thank you Livia-sama for proof reading this chapter!!! See ya next time!!

-Kit Pudding


	4. Shippo!

YO MY HOMIEEEZZ!!! guess who's back. IT'S THE FUJI!! (woo) well im only doin this to help kit along. O well. O and just so you kno.... I will have to raise the rating of this chapter a little k? I might have a few...suggestive themes...hehehe. Disclaimer..don't own inu....yada yada yada. Main point: I aint rumiko takahashi!! Okay enuff of my babble. On to the awesome story (for me to poop on-Triumph the insult comic dog)

---

Rob the camera man, Mai, kit, and even the uber-gay-livia-baka or whatever her name is huddled around their camera. Rob is fiddling with the innards of the machine.

He looked up at the three 13 year olds, sighed, and said, "It's broken...I guess my poor baby couldn't take all those extra demon interviews..." he hugged his precious and cried.

"hahaha! I mean..oh..." Livia mocked at him. He simply glared then turned his nose up to her. Kit chuckled at Livia's joke.

"awwww I guess we cant interview Shippo now..." she lowered her head.

Livia grinned and said, "Awww it's okay kit! You can talk to your boyfriend anyways!!" Kit glared and started hitting upon the head of the dumb dog. In the confusion of all this Mai is digging through her backpack. She smiled as if she found something. Mai looked over at the rest of her group.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!!" Livia, Kit, and Rob all looked at her. She held a home video camera to the sky so the sun would glitter off of it's awesomeness.

"BEHOLD!!!" She shouted, "MY AWESOME VIDEO CAMERA!!!" Kitsune's eyes grew wide and her face turned red. Livia looked at her like she was crazy. Kitsune pointed at the device and whispered, "That isn't......your camera you use for...your...._business_...is it?" Mai smirked at her.

"Mayyyyybe" She opened the miniature TV screen to the side. "Wanna check and see?!" Kit covered her eyes and rolled on the ground. "NOOOO MY POOR LITTLE INNOCENT MIIND!!" Mai laughed evilly at her reaction. Livia and Rob looked at them puzzled. Livia finally spoke up.

"Kit, what are you and her talking about!?" Mai smirked

"Heheheh, this camera is the one I use to make my little adult movies, the pervs on my site love em!!!" She laughed again at her brilliance. A sweat drop formed on Livia's head and muttered to herself, "My god..what a pervert you are.." Rob just blushed a little and shook his head. Mai grinned at all their reactions.

"Oh well!! We're usin' my camera scince there arnt anymore!!" She ran off, so the others had nothing to do but follow their perverted comrade.

-Later, outside of Inuyasha's village..-

"ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?!" Mai put on some sunglasses and seemed to be at the front wheel of a school bus. Kit was white from fear of Mai driving and hanging on desperately to one of the seats. Livia and Rob where sitting next to emergency exits.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!!" Mai yelled as she turned the key. The engine growled and went off. She skid around trees and ran over every living thing in her path. Rob was hanging on to a seat and screaming in a high pitched voice. Kit had gotten used to it and was laughing her ass off. Livia just sat there stunned. Mai grinned her trademark fang-filled smirk and honked the horn as they entered the village.

She turned around and threw a rope at Rob. "ROB! QUIT SCREAMIN LIKE A FAG AND HOLD THE ROPE OUT THE WINDOW!!" He glared at Mai but did what she said. "ALMOST THEREEE!!!" She put the pedal to the medal as a small orange dot came out from a hut.

Shippo screamed and tried to duck but the rope caught him and they rolled away; dragging the stupid fox in the dirt. In the rear view mirror, Mai could see the rest of the inuyasha group looking at them. She laughed, yet again, at her genius. She then ran right into a tree.

Mai hopped out of the window humming a song by Papa Roach. Kit came to her senses while Livia jumped out and started to argue with Mai about almost killing them. Kit grabbed Shippo, took the camera out of Mai's hands, gave the camera to Rob, stuffed a microphone into each of the demon girls' hands, and then threw the bleeding kitsune boy on the ground.

"Roll it Rob!!" He did so. Mai beat the shit out of Livia when no one was looking and threw her in a lake. She then took her place next to Kit.

Kit smiled and said, "Welcome to the fourth episode of Inuyasha Hunters!! With your hostesses, me, Kitsune," Mai flicked off the camera "and Me Mai!!" Kitsune hit Mai for flicking off the camera and whispered, "Mai, where's Livia?"

To this, Mai replied to the camera "Good news everyone!! The Uber-Gay-Livia-Baka died!! So she wont be in this show I made anymore!! You wont be cursed with her ugliness on your screen forever more!!" She smirked at the camera.

Kit laughed, then turned to Shippo. "Well, anyways, today on Inuyasha Hunters, we'll be interviewing Inuyasha's little mascot, Shippo!!" Shippo was still crying from being dragged for so long "I...im losing so much blood...Im getting dizzy..."

Kit stared at him then said, "So Shippo, why don't you ever fight?" He looked at Kit "I'm not strong enough.."

Mai became impaitenit with every dumb question.So she kicked Shippo out of the way. "SORRY FOLKS!! Shippo died!! So that's the end of this episode!! Be back next time when we interview Miroku-san!! CIAO!!" She waved at the camera. Kit looked at the little orange dot going into the setting sun. Rob wondered about Livia.

----

Well there u go! I'll try to help out next time too! C ya!

-Fuji


End file.
